Grimoire
A Grimoire is a magic spellbook wherein a witch records all of their Spells and Rituals, potions, and herbal knowledge. Darker tomes can also be filled with information for hexes, curses, and other Dark Magics. Grimoires vary in content, depending on the witches who own them, making some more valuable than others given their unique and powerful spells. They can also vary in size and are generally aesthetically beautiful, bound in leather and contain pages of parchment; others seem only like old books with torn pages. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Bonnie Bennett's Grimoire Bonnie's grimoire was passed down from generation to generation and Bonnie uses her ancestor's Grimoire to learn her craft. Damon placed the grimoire on her grave during Bonnie's Funeral. In Death and the Maiden, Qetsiyah did a spell to make Bonnie the Anchor to The Other Side by using her Grimoire through the process of the spell, the book was magically set on fire to finish the spell but it's unknown if Bonnie's grimoire is destroyed. Jonas Martin's Grimoire Collection Jonas Martin had an obsession with Grimoires and collected them. Over the years, he has collected at least a hundred of them. These were important in finding the spell to channel the power of the dead witches which will possibly lead to the end of Klaus and to find and save his daughter. After Jonas and Luka died, Bonnie packed up their grimoires and presumably kept from in order to kill Klaus. Bonnie wanted to harness the power of all of the dead witches to kill Klaus but if a witch tries to access that much power it would kill them. When Bonnie finally harnessed the power of her ancestors she nearly brought Klaus to the brink of death, but Klaus told Elijah Mikaelson if he rescued him he would show Elijah where he hid their family. Sheila Bennett's Grimoire Sheila Bennett's grimoire is a large, pale grimoire with an ornate cover. When Bonnie first began practicing magic, she was taught from this grimoire and where a lot of her knowledge about magic originated ( , ). While trapped in the 1994 Prison World, she found a copy of the original in Shelia's home and used it to re-teach herself magic during the time she had trouble practicing. Within its pages, it contains the spell needed to escape a Prison World. It is unknown whether the original grimoire still exists on the mortal plane or whether or not it was transported along with Bonnie like with Ms. Cuddles. Emily Bennett's Grimoire Emily Bennett was a powerful witch in 1864. After she was burned at the stake, her grimoire was taken by the Founding Families, and was later buried in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. 145 years later, the location of the grimoire was finally discovered by Elena and Stefan, after reading Johnathan Gilbert's journals. After retrieving the book, Elena and Stefan were forced into giving it to Damon, after he threatened Elena's life. Soon after that, Bonnie and Sheila Bennett were convinced into using the grimoire to try and open the tomb that encased all of the vampires. After which, Bonnie inherited her book in which she continued to teach herself magic. It is unknown whether or not she continued to use this or created her own. Gloria's Grimoire Gloria's grimoire is found to be much larger than many other grimoires in both in overall shape and volume of pages. Due to her age and experience, Gloria used her magic, using her grimoire and eventually Rebekah, to perform a locator spell to find the Original Witch's talisman in Disturbing Behavior. It is entirely possible that this grimoire contains a variety of herbal recipes and spells needed to slow down the speed of aging. Furthermore, it likely contains much of Gloria's other spell work, such as her paralysis spell, and magic that she refers to as "old-school voodoo". Abby Bennett's Grimoire The grimoire of Abby Bennett is a tome of similar size to that of Gloria's. In Bringing Out The Dead it is revealed that Abby had more than one grimoire for reasons unknown, but this particular Grimoire, was particularly the only one that Abby truly needed. It is also interesting to note, that Bonnie, despite Abby's statement, had already previously seen most of the spells contained therein. The grimoire also once contained the desiccation spell Abby used on Mikael. Even though Abby burned the spell, the Dark Magic that was required to perform the spell remained with her. This eventually proved useful as Bonnie needed and performed the same spell on Niklaus Mikaelson. It also contains the Sealing spell that she used to entomb Mikael in Pickett Mausoleum as well as in intricate drawing of a blood knot, which lead her to figure out how to reverse the Sealing spell on the last coffin that eventually freed Esther Mikaelson. It's possible that this grimoire contains a plethora of spells or information about herblore and magic properties of herbs due to Abby Bennett's affinity with the connection with Nature and plants, such as her gardens. Olivia Parker's Grimoire Olivia's Grimoire is a book with a beige cover of medium size, similar to Emily Bennett's Grimoire, which was used by Bonnie Bennett. It is likely to contain many of the teachings of the Gemini Coven, as such as their cloaking spells. Olivia used a spell from her grimoire that could with the help of the Ascendant and the sun, transport Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert to Kai's Prison World until sundown, but Olivia chose to end her spell early as her brother Kai was on his way. Throughout The Originals Series Esther Mikaelson's Grimoire This grimoire belonged to the powerful 10th-century witch Esther Mikaelson, best known for creating the vampire race. Due to Esther's reputation for being an exceptionally powerful witch, this grimoire is very sought after by witches everywhere. It may also be one of the oldest still existing grimoires in the world. One spell from the grimoire was the Blood-Knot Unsealing Spell, which used Representational Magic to untie a knot in a rope and thereby break the link between Sophie Deveraux and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. It also contains a spell which can return people who have taken possession of another body to their original body once they try to jump into another body again and a spell which can be used to bring people back from the dead without needing their original body. It is also possible, though not yet confirmed, that spells such as the spell that created the originals, the spell which creates daylight rings, the spell which creates moonlight rings and Esther's body jumping spells are contained within. It is presumed that the originals have kept their mother's grimoire with them over the centuries as in the 21st century Elijah used the grimoire to broker a deal with Davina Claire where she would aid him in return for pages from the grimoire. One spell from it was used in Le Grand Guignol by Monique to return Céleste to her original body. It was later also used by Genevieve in the episode The Battle of New Orleans to create the moonlight rings which Klaus wanted to use to build his werewolf army. Davina used it in From a Cradle to a Grave to resurrect Mikael. Currently, the great majority of the book is in the possession of the Mikaelsons, presumably Freya. Davina Claire's Grimoire The grimoire that belongs to the former Harvest Witch Davina Claire is an elegant diary with a leather cover and pages that contain spells and translations of Esther's Grimoire, as shown in Alive and Kicking, while she copied some diagrams from the old book to hers. It may have also some spells learned from Kol's lessons on the practice of Kemiya and Dark Magic. Kol Mikaelson's Grimoire Collection In I Love You, Goodbye, Rebekah (in her new body) and Davina are shown doing research in a dozen of grimoires piled on a table, looking for a spell to break Finn's hex on Kol. It is unknown if these books are still kept in the Playhouse or have been stolen from the Lycée, and thus belong to the French Quarter Coven, or both. In addition to the handwritten grimoires, even esoteric publications and Witchcraft handbooks that Kol has probably collected over the centuries are stored within the Playhouse. Vincent Griffith's Grimoire Vincent Griffith's grimoire is also bound in leather and with yellowed handwritten pages. Vincent's grimoire has several drawings and diagrams which don't differ much from those of Esther's. It is possible that this grimoire contains traditions and rituals specific of the Tremé Coven, as well as the wild magic practiced by Vincent and Eva described by the former Regent, Josephine LaRue. Freya Mikaelson's Grimoire Freya Mikaelson's grimoire is a light leather-bound book with yellowed pages. Since Freya doubted that Davina Claire was able to understand her magic, it's possible that her grimoire contains specific information of Freya's magic, including Connective Magic and Kenning she learned from her aunt and captor Dahlia. Spells of Possession and magic related to death, such as the Death-Memory Conjuration Spell, are contained therein. In addition to her own grimoire, which she also used for practicing in making seals to weaken Lucien Castle in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Freya has at her disposal Esther's grimoires, and perhaps even those that belonged to her brother Kol. This was shown in Out of the Easy, when she tried to magically locate her sister Rebekah, and an assortment of grimoires was placed on her working table at St. Louis Cathedral's attic. Hope Mikaelson's Grimoire Hope Mikaelson's grimoire is a notebook with a cover decorated with glitter and colored stickers. A yellow scrap of cardboard glued to the front-cover bears the title of the book, "Hope's Grimoire," written in block capitals with letters of different colors. The pages contain disparate notions on witchcraft and instructions on how to perform spells and rituals, such as astral projecting. The texts are written with pencils and markers of different colors in a clear and childish calligraphy and are decorated with drawings and illustrations. Other Grimoires Though not stated officially as "Grimoires", two additional tomes exist to provide knowledge and spell-work for various magic. The Tome of the Everlastings In I Would for You, the tome of the Everlasting was introduced. Within its pages, it contained the intricate spell work of the Shamans that created the Huntress, as well as the the Phoenix Sword and Stone. Given the partial destruction of the Armory in I Was Feeling Epic, it is unknown if this book or the spells contained within its pages survived. The Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual In No Quarter, the journal was seen for the first time and was later elaborated upon in Haunter of Ruins; it was an instruction manual for Sacrificial Magic. Within its pages, it details a unique form of Sacrificial Magic not common to New Orleans witches. Marcel assumed the sacrifices were made to the sacrificing witch's ancestors, though Vincent claims it is to something different, something older than the Ancestors. Vincent also states that "the book never gave it a name" to what he and Eva made sacrifices too. Though written in the former's hand, he has no recollection of writing it. In Voodoo Child, Vincent claims that it contains the secrets to the Hollow's magic and is an extension of the Hollow itself, imbued with her magic, which can be used in powerful spells, making it an eternal object. However, possessing the young witch, Hope Mikaelson, the Hollow destroyed the book herself, likely being the only entity that could, as Vincent also attempted and failed once before. Gallery Grimoire 4.png 426996 291938020870897 118303704900997 801693 169067811 n.jpg MartinGrimGrim0.png|Jonas Martin's grimoire with his resurrection spell Vd307img4.jpg Grimoire5.png 408-0084.jpg|Valerie LaMarche's grimoire Grimoire3.png Petrova Doppelganger Blood.jpg TVD 6x02 Gram's Grimoire.jpg TVD 6x05 Sheila's Grimoire.jpg EstherGrimoire.png|Esther writing a spell in a new grimoire Normal TheOriginals202-0310.jpeg|Davina studying Esther's grimoire writing down her own Normal TheOriginals220-0562.jpeg|Vincent studying his grimoire Normal TheOriginals220-0608.jpeg FreyaGrimGrim0.png|Freya's Grimoire Normal TO307 1621Freya-Marcel.jpg|Freya's grimoire collection TO403-009~Book.jpg TO 4x03 Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual.png|Spells related to Sacrificial Magic TO409-139-Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual.png TO411-016-Sigil-Freya's Talisman.png|Freya's Grimoire TO412-001-Vincent's Book.png TO412-115-Vincent-Vincent's Book.png TO502-Freya's Grimoire-Freya.png|Freya's Grimoire TO504-029-Grimoire.png TO504-030-Grimoire.png TO504-031-Freya-Grimoires.png TO507-073-Grimoire~Ivy.png|1718 Seer's Grimoire TO507~Ivy~Klaus-1718 Seer's Grimoire.png|Destruction of NOLA TO513-014~Hope-Grimoires.png Trivia * The word "grimoire" (pl. grimoires) came from the old French "grammaire" meaning "a handbook". In Medieval Age, Grimoires were ceremonial magic handbooks. The most known real grimoire is , the fictional one is , a pseudobiblion (a book created specifically for a work of fiction) created by H.P. Lovecraft. * Sometimes they are referred to as Spellbooks. * The first grimoire shown in the was Emily Bennett's spell book. * The first grimoire shown in is that of Esther. ** In the second season were introduced Davina's grimoire and Kol's grimoires. ** In The Originals: The Rise, Elijah says that Esther's Grimoires were concealed by false legends to prevent witches attempts to take possession of them. * The largest collection of Grimoires belonged to Jonas Martin. * Many witches appear to be endowed with artistic skills, given the detailed illustrations shown in the various grimoires. * In Voodoo Child, Klaus states he has a whole library of Grimoires. See also Category:Diaries Category:Grimoire Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Objects Category:Lists